Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is a upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians travel to Hyrule once again, where they meet a young boy named Link who must team up with a young pirate captain named Tetra to save his little sister Aryll and a talking red boat named the King of Red Lions to stop the evil Ganondorf from obtaining the Triforce. Trivia * Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck and Goofy will guest star in this Adventure. * The team will each get their own Rupee bags to carry rupees in them. * Scrat will make several cameos in this. Scenes Prologue *(Twilight is in the library in the estate searching through books) *Midna: *appears in the room* Searching through the library again? What are you looking for this time? *Twilight: *smiles* Anything new I haven't read yet. *Midna: Not surprised. Spike said you'd be in here. *Twilight: *smiles* You know me. I love love love my books. *Midna: You sure do. *Twilight: *searches through books* Read that...... read that..... read that one too..... *Midna: *yawns* *Twilight: Darn it!!! There's nothing new I haven't read yet!!! *Midna: *pulls out a book on Hyrule* You sure about that? *Twilight: ....!!!!!! *looking surprised* Where did you find that one....? *Midna: On the history book shelf. *Twilight: *smiles* Mind if I have that?! *Midna: *hands Twilight the book* Go for it. *Twilight: *squeals excitedly and opens the book* *(Midna watches as Twilight began to look through the book) *(As Twilight reads further and further, her expression becomes more and more shocked and worried) *Midna: *notices this* Twilight? *Twilight: I need to find Jaden and Jeffrey now!!!! *takes the book and rushes out the library with it* *Midna: *follows her* Now what did she find? *(Twilight runs down the halls searching for Jeffrey and Jaden) *Xion: *watches her pass by* Twilight? *Twilight: ....!!!! *stops* Xion!!! Do you know where your father is?! *Xion: In the lab. Why? *Twilight: I need to show him and your uncle Jaden something I just found!!! *Xion: ...! Uh, okay. I'll go get my daddy. If you're looking for Uncle Jaden, he's with Aunt Alexis, Yugi and Téa in the Dueling Arena. *heads to the lab* *Twilight: *rushes to the Dueling Arena* *(At the Dueling Arena, Jaden was having a practice duel with Yugi) *Jaden: Next, I activate the Spell Card "Bubble Blaster"!!! Which gives Bubble Man an extra 800 Attack Points!!! *plays the card* *Yugi: *smiles* I summon Giant Solider of Stone in defense mode! *(As Yugi made his move, Twilight arrived) *Twilight: Jaden!!! *Jaden: ...!! *smiles* Twilight!! Came to watch the Duel taking place?! *Twilight: No! I found something you guys need to see!!! *Téa: What is it, Twilight? *Twilight: Just find everyone else and meet me in the library! There's something in this book about Hyrule i just found! *Jaden: *to Yugi* Guess we need to continue our Duel another time. *Yugi: *smiles* For what's it worth, your skills have gotten even greater. *Jaden: ...!!!! *smiles widely and almost faints* *Alexis: *smiles and catches Jaden* Easy there. *Jaden: *smiles and chuckles like a fanboy* I can't help it, honey. Hearing that kinda compliment from my idol is everything to me! *Alexis: *smiles* I know what you mean. *(Jaden, Alexis, Yugi and Tea head over to the library) *(They see Jeffrey, Aqua and Xion there) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hey, guys. *Jaden: *smiles* Hey, big bro. You here for the same thing? *Jeffrey: Yep. Sounds like there's more about Hyrule to learn about. JARVIS Mark II has already sent a message to the other members about this news. *Yugi: Excellent. That way we can all be informed this at once. *Jeffrey: Right. *(Everyone else arrives) *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(Snowflake rushes in panting) *Snowflake: *pants hard* I came here... as soon as Cheshire Cat... informed me of the urgent matter... *DJ: You okay, Snow? *Snowflake: *panting* I just... need a drink.... *(DJ rushes off, then returns with a little bowl of water for Snowflake) *Snowflake: *smiles* Thanks, DJ.... *starts lapping her water* *DJ: *smiles* Anything for you. *Manny: Alright, Twilight. What did you call us here for? *Twilight: I discovered something in this book on Hyrule that Midna found. It contains various types of history in it. *Spike: It does? *Twilight: Sit down every-pony, and I'll tell you the one that you all should hear. *(As everyone got comfortable, Twilight began to read what she discovered) *Twilight: "This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...." *Jeffrey: *listens carefully* *Twilight: *reads from the book* "Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace." *Xion: *listens with interest* *Twilight: *reads from the book* "But one day, a man of great evil found the hidden power and took it for himself..." *Baby Lily: *gasps softly* *Twilight: *reads from the book* "With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom." *DJ: *gulps* *Twilight: *reads from the book* "But than, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand..." *Baby Lily: ...? *Twilight: *reads from the book* ..."A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere." *Tammy: *smiles* That must've been Link! *Midna: *smirks* *Twilight: *reads from the book* "Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light." *DJ: *smiles* Wow! *Twilight: *reads from the book* "This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time." *Snowflake: *smiles* Whoa! *Twilight: *reads from the book* "The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became a legend..." *Baby Lily: Ooh... *Twilight: *reads from the book* "But then... a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom." *Scamper: I knew there was a catch to this. Pirates in the Bomb Store * (Link and the Justice Guardians crawl into the Bomb Store ending up in an overhead storage area) * Jeffrey: *looks around* * Jaden: *whispers* Ssssssssssssssh. Quiet now. * Jeffrey: *nods* * (Several of the team members and Link look over the edge of the storage area and see the pirates. Gonzo is tying up the store owner and Senza, Nudge and Zuko are gathering bombs in barrels) * Baby Lily: *looks worried* * Mako: *to the store owner* Look, don't be mad at us! It's not our fault that we absolutely gotta have bombs to get the treasure we're after! * Alexis: ...! *looks pale and whispers* It's true... they really are after Jabun's treasure too. * Sid: *whispers* Those bullies! * Jesse: *whispers* And the bombs are there way to break the giant slab and enter the cave. * Tammy: *whispers* We gotta get that treasure before they do. * Mako: How about you just think of it as payback for the nasty little monopoly you've been running here, yeah? * DJ: *whispers* ...And fast. * Mako: So I bet you're thinking it was foolhardy to ask pirates to pay such an outrageous price, huh? Yup. I bet you are. * Jeffrey: Hm... * Mako: ...You know, Gonzo. I still can't get over that bit of fast-talking you pulled to get that information out of the postman! * Gonzo: Huh? ....Oh! Oh, yeah! That was smooth! * Aqua: *whispers* Quill was right again. He did accidentally tell the pirates about Jabun's new location. * Xion: *nods* * Gonzo: I tell you, the minute I set my eyes on that Link, I just knew he was hiding something back at Outset, yeah? And those Justice Guardians? I had a feeling a group as odd-looking and mysterious as them had a part in it too. So when I saw that postman, I just pretended like I was all worried about the kid and his friends and stuff... And presto! He spills the beans! * Jeffrey: Hm. * Snowflake: *whispers* You don't think Gonzo meant that about us, do you? * DJ: *shrugs* * Mako: Good, work, Gonzo! Really! Just top notch! It's funny, though... I'm thinking this is maybe the first time you've shown such wit... such cunning... * DJ: *whispers* I don't blame them though. They don't trust us. * Mako: ....You know, with your cunning and Miss Tetra's smarts... If you two got married and had a kid... That kid would be the greatest pirate to ever sail the seas! Yup! The greatest! * Gonzo: ...!!!! *blushes bright red and smiles nervously* You idiot! Keep your mouth shut, yeah? Don't be stupid! * Beetles: *snickers and whispers* Ooooooh, I think he likes her. * Baby Lily: *snickers* * Apple Bloom: *whispers* No wonder Gonzo is so loyal to Tetra. * Midna: *whispers* I'd pay to see him confess to her. * Gonzo: *blushing* Miss Tetra! Are you listening to this nitwit? Can't you dock him some pay or something? * Tetra: *crosses her arms* Quit goofing off, both of you! * Aqua: *whispers* Tetra. * Shira: *smiles and whispers* Still spunky as ever. * Shining Armor: *whispers* Let's keep going before they see us. * Lea: *whispers* Wait. Let's listen for a bit longer. * Jeffrey: *nods* * Tetra: Keep your childish jokes to yourselves, and get those bombs back to the ship! The second you're done loading them up, we're setting sail for Outset Island! * Nails: ...!!! *frozen with fear and whispers* Oh no.... * Donald: Uh oh... * Gonzo: Whaaat?! Miss! We have to leave immediately? But it's been so long since we were onshore! We need to fill our bellies with some good eating, yeah? How about we grub tonight and shove off tomorrow morning instead? I mean... Uh, I-I'm fine either way, of course! Whatever you say is fine, Miss, is what I mean to say! .... It's just that the boys were so excited to come to town, yeah? And I can't help but think it would be awful hard on them to leave so soon without a proper layover. * Jaden: ....! *whispers* Yes. Tomorrow. Please. * Jeffrey: *crosses his fingers* Please say tomorrow. * Gonzo: So, what say we set sail tomorrow, yeah? What do you say, Miss? That treasure isn't going anywhere! *to the other pirates* You're with me, right, boys?! Who's for a night of fun? * Baby Lily: *quietly* Plwease, Miss Tetra...? * Tetra: You're all fools, do you know that? You saw that demolished island! You saw the senseless destruction. We have to hurry on to Outset, or the same thing could happen there! * Batty: *whispers* She seems scared... * Mako: Huh? Not to be disrespectful, but by the sound of things, you're worried more about that island than the treasure, Miss... * Goofy: *gulps* * Dawn: *whispers* Is it possible she actually cares about us? * Meowth: *whispers* I hope so... * Tetra: Don't be ridiculous ! I want, you know.... *to herself* The treasure.... * Shira: *whispers* I know that look and that tone. She can deny it all she wants, but I know fear when I see it. * Bartok: *whispers* You think she really does care? * Xion: *whispers* Let us hope so. But I'm sure she does. * Tetra: ........ *looks up to the storage area* * (Link, Jaden and Jeffrey quickly back away but part of their heads are still visible) * Jaden: *clenches his chest where his heart is and hyperventilates* Oh no.... I think she saw us.... * Jeffrey: *whispers* Stay calm. As soon as she looks away, let's get going. * Tetra: *smirks and winks upon having spotted Link and the Justice Guardians, and starts to head outta the shop* All right! Fine! Have it your way! We can leave town tomorrow, you big babies. But we're setting sail at first light, so no sleeping in! Understood? * Pirates: Aye aye!!!!! * Patch: ...!! *whispers* Did anyone else hear that? * Twilight: *whispers* She just changed her mind. * Xion: *whispers* I knew it. * Sweetie Belle: *whispers* Knew what? * Xion: *smiles and whispers* She did care about us. * (Senza, Nudge and Zuko leave the store with the loads of bombs) * Mako: Say there, brother, what was today's password, again? * Gonzo: Mako! Are you serious? You forgot already? You're so useless. Today's password is "Plankton", yeah? Remember? You know that Niko won't let you in if you don't say it exactly right! *to himself* And he's really picky about it... So I'll say it once more... *aloud* Today's password is "Plankton", yeah? * Mako: "Plankton", eh? * (Mako and Gonzo leave the store) * Jeffrey: ... Weebo, did you get you all that? * Weebo: I did. The password is "Plankton." * Jeffrey: Good. This will make getting in much easier. * Shining Armor: Well the pirates left. I think it's safe now. * Batty: Let's go before they come back. * Sweetie Belle: Guys. I'm worried. Do you think she DID see us? * Jeffrey: Maybe. * Princess Cadence: Perhaps she did. She was anxious to get going as soon as possible, but she changed her mind all of a sudden. * DJ: Yeah...she did. * Fluttershy: *smiles* I knew it. I knew Tetra was a nice girl deep down. She is trying to help us out. * Placing the Pearls * Jaden's Keyblade skills *(Four Darknuts surround Aqua) *Aqua: *gasps* *(One of the Darknuts swings its sword, knocking Aqua's Keyblade out of her hands) *Aqua: No! *(The Darknuts prepare to attack her) *Aqua: *gasps* *(Before one of the Darknut's can strike her, the sound of stabbed flesh is heard. Jaden has stabbed the Darknut in the back with his Keyblade) *Jaden: *eyes glowing yellow and voice changes* DON'T...... TOUCH...... MY....... BIG...... SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Aqua: ...!!! Jaden!! *(The Darknut falls down in defeat) *Aqua: *smiles* *(The three remaining Darknuts prepare to attack Jaden) *Jaden: *angrily* BRING IT ON!!!!! *(A Darknut charges at Jaden) *Jaden: *charges up with energy and performs ShotLock on the Darknut* *Aqua: *gasps* *(The Darknut falls down in defeat from the damage dealt) *Aqua: *thinks to herself* Jaden... *(The third Darknut swings its sword at Jaden) *Jaden: *avoids by performing Dodge Roll* Take this!!!! THUNDER!!!!! *uses Thundara on the Darknut, defeating it* *Aqua: *watches in amazement* *(The last Darknut snorts angrily) *Jaden: You don't scare me, meat sack!!!! Let's go!!!! *performs Strike Raid, tossing his Keyblade through the Darknut and back to him* *Darknut: *growls* ....... *falls down in defeat* *Jaden: *pants* *Aqua: ...You did it!!! *Jaden: *approaches Aqua* Are you okay, big sis? *Aqua: *hugs Jaden* That was amazing!!! *Jaden: *smiles and hugs Aqua back* Really? You think so? *Aqua: *smiles* Your skills have gotten even better. *Jaden: *smiles* I've learned from the best big sister and brother. *Aqua: *smiles* I'm so proud of you. *Jaden: *smiles* I hope Jeffrey saw what I did too. *(Jeffrey rushes to Aqua and Jaden) *Jeffrey: Guys!! Are you all right? *Aqua: *smiles* We're fine, dear! In fact... *tearfully* I couldn't be prouder. *Jeffrey: Huh? *Aqua: *smiles* You should've seen Jaden with his Keyblade, Jeffrey!!! He took down four armored Darknuts with what he learned!!! *Jeffrey: ...!! *smiles* He did?! *Jaden: *smiles* Not to brag..... but yeah. I did. *Jeffrey: *hugs Jaden* Way to go, little bro!! *Jaden: *smiles* I couldn't let those things hurt Aqua. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm so proud of you, Jaden. *Jaden: *smiles and sheds a happy tear* Gosh, you guys... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Battle against the Helmaroc King *(The Helmaroc flies up from the hole and angrily crows) *Nails: *gulps* Tweety's back!!! *Xion: *gasps* *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* Time to end this feud with this giant turkey for good!! *Jeffrey: Right! *summons his Keyblade* *Discord: *turns into a hunter* Duck hunt!! *Batty: *mimics a wrestling announcer* Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!! *(Helmaroc King flies around the tower) *Baby Lily: *hugs Alexis* Laruto *(A ghost of a Zora appears) *Xion: *gasps* *Fluttershy: *shrieks* *Batty: AAHHH!! *Shining Armor: I'll take care of this!!! *prepares his magic* *Baby Lily: ...... Wait! Maybe she's a good ghost. *Midna: Just in case she isn't, just say the word, guys. *The ghost: Oh great hero, chosen by the Master Sword! My name is Laruto. *Link: ...? *Shining Armor: *stops the spell he was preparing* *Jeffrey: *puts his Keyblade away* *Laruto: I am a Zora sage. For an age, I offered my prayers here in the Earth Temple, praying that the power to repel evil would ever remain within the Master Sword. *Tammy: Zora sage? *Laruto: And yet... unfortunately, due to Ganondorf's evil designs, the Master Sword you hold has lost this power. *Nails: You mean...the Master Sword is powerless?! *Aqua: I guess so, Nails. You remember what we were told earlier. *Nails: *gulps* *Laruto: He attacked this temple and stole my soul, knowing that he had to remove the power contained in that enchanted blade. *Baby Lily: *gasps* *Sweetie Belle: That's awful. * Fado *(A ghost of a young boy appears) *Tammy: *gasps* *Donald: Wak! Another ghost! *Xion: *stands behind Aqua a bit* *Batty: Let's hope it's friendly! *Jaden: *has his Duel Disk ready just in case* *The ghost: Are you the new heroes? *Jeffrey: ...Uh, yeah? Why do you ask? *The ghost: I am Fado of the Kokiri tribe. I know I appear to you as a child, but the eyes can often deceive. I am a most esteemed sage. *DJ: A sage? *Jaden: *lowers his Duel Disk and smiles* At ease, everyone. He's an ally. *Nails: Whew! That's relief. *Xion: *smiles and bravely steps forward* *Aqua: *smiles* *Fado: I had been praying here so that the power to repel evil would continue to be contained within the blade of the Master Sword... *Joey: Well, we're here to help out now. *Fado: But I was attacked by the evil Ganondorf.... and this is what happened to me. *Princess Cadence: Oh my goodness! We're so sorry, Fado... *Midna: *growls* Ganon... *Scootaloo: Must that jerk have to go around and ruin everything?! *Baby Lily: Poow Fado... *Alexis: *strokes Baby Lily's hair* *Fado: You wish to return the power to your blade, don't you? *Link: *nods* *Sora: Of coarse we do. More than anything. *Discord: We didn't exactly come here for no reason. *Fado: *holds out a familiar looking violin* In that case, look for the one who has the same instrument that I hold and teach him the song you just played. *Twilight: A violin? *Aqua: *thinks to herself* Strange.... why do I feel like we've seen it before...? *Xion: Hm...*to herself* ...looks familiar. *Fado: Once you do, I'm certain the holder of the instrument will feel the blood of the sages awaken within his veins. *Jeffrey: We'll find him, Fado. *Fado: *smiles* That Wind Waker you hold was used long ago to conduct us sages when we played our song to call upon the gods. *Baby Lily: Oooh! *Fado: *smiles* In those days, it was always the king who conducted for us... *Serenity: *smiles* He must've conducted beautiful music. *Fado: *smiles* Please... Tell the king that I will still play... even in the next world! *Yugi: *smiles* We'll make sure he knows. *(Fado disappears) *Baby Lily: Bye bye, Fado... *Jesse: Okay, y'all. We need to put our heads together and think of who has the instrument that Fado had. *Spike: Maybe it's someone we know. *Téa: Yeah. Just like we knew Medli. *Xion: Hm...i wonder... *Beetles: I wish we had a picture right now... *Xion: ...Wait. Who else do we know that plays a violin? *Brain: ........ The Old Green Grasshopper? *Xion: Yes. But not him. Someone we know in Hyrule. *Bartok: Afraid I'm drawing a blank here. *Xion: *smiles* I'm talking about Makar. *Jaden: *smiles widely* OF COARSE!!!!! Makar!!! We saw him play the same violin not long ago!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect! Good job, Xion! *Xion: *smiles cutely and proudly* *Baby Lily: *giggles and hugs Xion* *Aqua: *smiles* That's my girl. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *Snowflake: *smiles* Come on, everyone! We've gotta find Makar!!! *DJ: *smiles* Right behind you, Snow! Awakening Makar *(The Justice Guardians and Link arrive back to Forest Haven) *Sora: Now to go find Makar. *Shining Armor: He can't be too far. *Goofy: *smiles* We'll find him. I'm sure he's around somewhere. *Beetles: ...!!! Sssshhhh! You hear that? *Patch: *raises his right ear* ...! Yeah! *Sweetie Belle: I hear music! *DJ: But where is it coming from? *May: Sounds very close. *Tammy: How do we find him? *Beetles: That's easy. We follow the music. *(The Justice Guardians follow the sound of the music to where it's loudest) *Batty: I hear it now! *Rarity: It's coming from the waterfall!!! *Jeffrey: Hm. *jumps into the waterfall* *Xion: ...!!! Daddy?!? *Jeffrey: There's a cave here in the waterfall! Come on! *Aqua: *goes through the waterfall* *Xion: *picks Tammy up* Hang on tight. And don't worry. I'll dry you off after this. *Tammy: Thank you, big sister. *(Xion leaps through the waterfall while carrying Tammy) *Jaden: Wait up!!! *goes through the waterfall too* *Alexis: *holding Baby Lily* Okay, sweetie. Hold on tight. *goes through the waterfall after Jaden* *Jesse: *goes through the waterfall next* *May: *goes after Jesse* *(The rest of the Justice Guardians follow in through the waterfall) *Jeffrey: It's coming from in here. *(Link and the Justice Guardians follow the music) *(They come up to where Makar was at) *(Makar is playing on his Violin) *Jaden: *smiles* Hey, Makar! * Makar gets kidnapped *(A Floor Master appears and grabs Makar) *Jaden: ....!!!!! MAKAR!!!!!!! *(Joey, Donald Duck and Rainbow Dash attempt to grab Makar, but they were too late) *Joey: *growls* Come back and fight, you cowardly ghost hand!!! *Rainbow Dash: *digs in the ground* Bring him back!!!! *Donald: Nuts! He got away! *Tammy: *looks sad* Poor Makar..... *Skipper: We'll find him, Tammy. Even if we have to tear this place apart. *DJ: Not to sound negative, Skipper, but who knows what those monsters could've done to him?! *Jeffrey: They couldn't have taken him too far. *Sora: Let's hope so. We need him if we're gonna restore the power to the Master Sword. *Riku: Then let's go. Lucky for us, Makar planted his trees before he was taken. *Nails: Lead the way, boss! *(They head into the next room) *Jeffrey: *looks around* *Alexis: MAKAR?!?!!? MAKAR?!?!?! *Patch: *sniffs around* He's gotta be here somewhere. *Goofy: Makar?!? Where are you, little fella?! *May: Makar?!?! Can you hear us?!?! *Sweetie Belle: Come on, Makar! Give us a sign that you hear us! Anything! *Spike: Yeah, man! Play your violin! *?????: Guys!!! I'm over here!!!! *(Makar is in a jail cell) *Rainbow Dash: I see him! *(Link and the Justice Guardians rush over to the cell) *Twilight: Hang on, Makar!!! We're going to get you out!!! *Meowth: Any ideas how? *Jaden: *starts pulling on the bars* *Donald: *pulls on the bars too* *Mitsuki: I don't think we'll be able to get him out that way. *Jeffrey: *looks at a statue* Hm... *Jesse: There's gotta be a lock or something! *Jeffrey: I think i found a way. *Pinkie Pie: What is it? *Jeffrey: *gently knocks on the statue at the cell* If we can get this out of the way, Makar should be free. *AppleJack: Let's start moving it, y'all!!! *starts pushing the statue* *Joey: *starts pushing the statue too* *Tristan: *joins in* *Rainbow Dash: *joins in as well* Hang on, Makar! We'll get you outta there! *Manny: *pushes along* *Sylvia: *pushes the statue as well* How heavy is this thing?! *Duke: *pushing* It's like it's pinned to the ground!!! *Mai: I don't think pushing it is gonna do us any good. *Makar: The stone that blocks the entrance seems extremely heavy. The only way you could move it, guys, is if you were to become as heavy as the Great Dekue Tree himself. *DJ: And how are we supposed to do that? * *Fluttershy: We can't just leave Makar like this!! Who knows what else could happen if we leave this room?! *Kairi: ...I'll stay here with him. You guys find another way to get him out of this. *Sora: You sure about this, Kairi? *Kairi: *smiles* I'll be okay, Sora. *Sora: .......... *nods* Okay. Be careful, Kairi. *kisses her on the lips* *Kairi: *smiles* Ganon's Tower *(The team arrives at the other end of the room where's a door with four different images on it) *Jaden: Strange... these carvings look.... familiar.... *Jeffrey: Hm... *Jesse: One of them looks like a nasty worm. *Rarity: *notices it* Such a vile creature! *Lea: Another one looks like a tulip. *Xion: Weird. *Alexis: I have no idea what this round one on the top right is... *Aqua: Let's hope we never find out. *Riku: Whatever these images are, we can't open the door. *Jeffrey: Hm...it's probably a riddle. Or maybe it's some sort of written history. *Apple Bloom: Can you decipher it, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: I can try, but it might take a minute. *Aqua: *smiles* You can figure it out, dear. I never doubt you at all. *kisses his cheek* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, this one looks like a plant monster of some kind. Wait a sec... *Tammy: What is it? *Jeffrey: ...!! Now i get it! This door is speaking about the monsters we fought earlier! *Sora: Wait. So you're saying that.... *Riku: We may have to fight them again. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531